


In the Caverns Beneath Homeworld

by Swordaperson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, F/F, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordaperson/pseuds/Swordaperson
Summary: Deep in the caverns under Homeworld, lives those who are not permitted to reside with normal society. They live there, afraid for their lives.Pearl, despite being a direct servant to Yellow Diamond, recognizes the injustice in that and has begun the fight to change that, among other things.However, sheer will can only take you so far.So luckily, even in the darkest parts of Homeworld, Pearl has found things, personal, meaningful things, worth fighting for.





	In the Caverns Beneath Homeworld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airamcg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AIRAM! You wonderful, lovable nerd!  
> Have some lovely Yeep shipping!

Yellow light flooded the cavern as Pearl crept carefully forward. This had not been her first time down here, in the old abandoned corridors and the Kindergarten beneath Homeworld, but she still couldn't help but be a little wary. Not just because of how much it differed from Yellow Diamond’s Court, but by what could possibly happen if she was found there.

She pushed those thoughts aside as she turned a corner and the passage she was following began to slope sharply down. She would be there soon.

And no sooner had she thought that then she heard voices echoing in the distance. It was hard to tell _exactly_ what was being said, but that didn't really matter. Pearl knew who it was already.

As she drew closer, the voices grew clearer:

“…sure that this was the correct tunnel?” asked one of the voices.

“Of course. This is the tunnel that’s most efficient to get to the surface,” answered the other voice.

“ _We_ know that, yes, though I wonder if _she_ does…” the first voice wondered.

“Wondering if _who_ does?” Pearl sharply turned a corner, dousing the figure just around it in the light that shone from her chest placed gem. Her eyes flicked between either twin. “I’m assuming that you’re not referring to me?”

The Rutiles exchanged a look between each other before Lefty shrugged her shoulder. “We were merely concerned that you might get lost.”

Pearl frowned as she responded, “Please. If I can manage to navigate the grandeur of Yellow Diamond’s palace, then I can remember the route from the surface to your hideout.”

“Right. Of course.” The half Pearl had mentally dubbed ‘Righty’ tilted her head at her. “We were merely trying to look out for you. We did not want you to miss your… appointment.”

“Well. You can consider yourself successful. Now, if you’ll _excuse me_.” Pearl stepped past them, continuing down the corridor, letting her light guide her. She some terse mumbling behind her, followed by the sound of the Twins jogging to catch up.

Pearl felt the corners of her lips twitch as she did her best to keep her expression relaxed. She wasn't nervous, at least not about interacting with the other Off Colors. Despite what the Rutiles would believe, Pearl had been down to the abandoned Kindergarten enough times that this was almost routine.

No, what bothered Pearl-- what still managed to get under her gem even after all this time-- was that it still felt like the Off Colors didn’t fully trust her. Hence watching the corridors when she was scheduled to visit to ensure that she wasn't leading anyone else down to the hideout.

And admittedly, this was somewhat understandable. Pearl _was_ Yellow Diamond’s personal Pearl. That close of a tie to a Diamond, even for a Pearl, could make almost anyone leery. And the Off Colors certainly had more to to be leery about than others.

But on the other hand, it wasn’t like this was anything new for any of them. Pearl had been making semi-regular visits now for several cycles now. How long would it take to prove her trustworthiness?

The three of them silently walked down the corridor. Pearl felt as if she should say something, but small talk had never really really been her forte. She liked to focus on her business, whatever that may be. And right now her business was getting to the hideout.

Still…

“Has everything been well down here?” Pearl asked.

“It has,” Lefty answered. “After our last… incident, we haven’t had anything else of real notice happen.”

Pearl nodded. “And the new Off Color? ‘He's’ settling in?”

“As best he can, I think,” Righty said. “From what he’s told us, our home is very different from his own.”

Pearl nodded again, though silently this time.

It was good that the newest member of the Off Color band was able to get at least some degree of comfort here. Pearl hadn’t even been to Earth before and even she recognized how very different it must be here compared to the abandoned Kindergarten.

It wasn’t much longer before they arrived. The corridor opened up into a large chamber, the walls marked with the ancient holes where Gems had once emerged from. Looking around at first, it appeared to be empty, but Twins came up behind Pearl and whistled sharply behind her.

“It’s okay,” Righty said. “It’s safe to come out.”

Their was a beat of silence before Pearl heard a familiar voice, “Well thank god.”

Shadows flickered from within a few of the holes as figures emerged.

"Oh. It's you." The first to show themself was Lars, the newest Off Color. The human. He had only been in the group for a short while before Pearl had first found herself this far down into Homeworld's levels. He looked at her with curiosity, something that was hardly new. Because of his species, he knew practically nothing of Homeworld, and regarded all things with a curiosity that surpassed a newmade’s.

He looked different, she noted. His hair was longer now and, oddly enough, there now seemed to be hair covering the lower part of his face. Strange. Maybe it was part of what got him branded as an Off Color? Or perhaps he had regenerated.

After Lars, Fluorite showed herself, though of course she hadn’t been able to hide in one of the holes. She instead emerged from behind one of the giant columns that dotted the cavern. A broad smile was stretched over her face as she loomed over Pearl.

"How... good... to see... you again... Pearl." She spoke slowly, but deliberately, her smile not wavering for a moment.

Pearl nodded at the large fusion, "Hello, Fluorite. It's good to see you as well."

Fluorite’s smile stretched as she began to speak again, but was cut off by another voice.

"Oh my! The Twins are coming back. And they're bringing Pearl!"

Out from another hole came Padparadscha. Like Fluorite, she smiled brightly. In the same manner that she _always_ seemed to smile. Not that Pearl was complaining of course. True, some extra patience tended to be needed when talking with Padparadscha, but it was almost always worth it. Padparadscha was a ray of starlight in an otherwise very dark cavern.

"Padparadscha," Pearl greeted, a small smile of her own growing on her lips. "Another very good prediction."

A few moments of silence passed before Padparadscha's face lit up at the compliment. "Thank you, Pearl," she said. "You're very kind."

Pearl was about to ask the small Gem if she had any other predictions, but before she could the fifth member of the Off Colors emerged from one of the Kindergarten holes.

"Oh thank goodness it's you Pearl." Rhodonite quickly approached and broke through the group, laying one of her larger hands on Pearl's slight shoulder. The firm weight and just the touch of Rhodonite's hand against Pearl's bare skin felt… reassuring. As it always did.

"Rhodonite," Pearl said simply, but she she stopped herself when she noticed a very familiar and very particular look on Lars's face. "Is something the matter, Lars?" she asked flatly.

Color flushed across Lars's face, but he shrugged in return. "No, nothing. Just… wondering if you two want any privacy."

Pearl arched an eyebrow. "We're just talking."

"Right, right. Sure," Lars quickly replied. "Just talking. Nothing else."

"Ah, well… Actually, Pearl," Rhodonite spoke up. "Actually, I think I do want to talk to you. Privately."

Pearl pressed her lips together. Why would Rhodonite want such a thing?? Had something happened? Something she couldn't or didn't want to say in front of the others?

As she hesitated, Pearl noticed Rhodonite's brow begin to fall. One of her smaller, more delicate hands swept over and intertwined its fingers into Pearl's similarly small and delicate fingers.

"Of course, Rhodonite," Pearl replied easily. "Anything you need."

Rhodonite nodded before turning her attention to the other Off Colors, "Can you all give us a few minutes?" she asked. Pearl noted that there was a slightly stressed note in her voice.

The Twins spoke first. "We can," Lefty said. Righty nodded her confirmation.

Lars did an odd gesture with his eyes while muttering something under his breath, but he agreed as well. "Yeah. Take as much time as you need."

"Yes. Whatever...you... need." Fluorite added.

They all began to disperse (except Padparadscha, who continued to stand there for several more seconds before agreeing to give them some privacy and walking off to join Lars near one of the holes).

And then, Pearl and Rhodonite were alone, or as alone as they could get in the cavern. But the others were far away enough that, assuming no voices were raised, the pair weren't in danger of being overheard.

"So," Pearl said. "What is it you needed to talk about?"

Rhodonite's eyes, both sets, were on Pearl, but they didn't seem to truly be focused on her. More like they were trying to look through her. Rhodonite squeezed Pearl's hand and before Pearl could even really consider _that_ , Rhodonite finally spoke. "Pearl… Have you… have you ever fused before?"

Well. Out of all the things Rhodonite could have said, Pearl certainly wasn't expecting _that_.

Doing her best to keep her voice level and calm sounding, Pearl answered, "I haven't. Due to my station, I don't have much time purely to myself so… doing anything like that could be… dangerous."

"You have time to come down here." Rhodonite's gaze focused back on Pearl.

Pearl frowned at the fusion. "Yes, but technically I'm supposed to be delivering messages between Yellow Diamond's Court and the others. This isn't my own time."

Rhodonite's eyes fluttered as she let go of Pearl's hand and turned her back to her. "Right, right. I'm sorry."

"Rhodonite," Pearl said as gently as she could manage. "What's wrong?" There was no point in pretending otherwise.

The fusion was silent for a beat. Pearl noticed that her two stronger arms were fiddling with the fingers of her two smaller arms. "It's just… I…"

"Yes?"

Rhodonite sighed and she turned back around. "It's stupid. I shouldn't have even tried to bring it up."

"Bring what up?" Pearl's curiosity was starting to get the better of her.

Again, Rhodonite was quiet for a moment, but then she answered, "It doesn't matter. It was stupid, really…" She shrugged. "Just… wondering if you would ever be… interested in fusing. With _me_."

Pearl blinked at her. "Fusion…" She said. "Ah, well… I- I mean, I haven't ever really-"

Rhodonite held up a pair of hands. "No, it's alright, Pearl. I just thought maybe that- well, since we've been getting closer, but…" she trailed off as she began to run her fingers through her poof of hair.

Pangs of indeterminate feelings shot through Pearl. Doing her best to try and parse what _exactly_ had been said. "You want to fuse… _with me_ , because we've been getting closer?"

Rhodonite just shook her head. "No, it's- it's stupid. Like I said, I shouldn't have even brought it up…"

It was now Pearl's turn to take one of Rhodonite's hands into her own. She took one of her favorites, one of her larger, stronger hands and even though it dwarfed Pearl's own hand, it still felt good holding onto it. “Rhodonite,” Pearl spoke very carefully. “That’s not stupid.”

Rhodonite however, shook her head. “No, it is,” she insisted. “You, of all Gems, can’t risk fusing. If anyone ever found out, you’d lose your station. And then any chance of _true_ freedom for us-- all of us-- would be… gone.”

“Yes,” Pearl responded. She leaned in just a little closer to Rhodonite. “If I was ever found out, I’d have to go on the run.”

“Exactly,” Rhodonite added. One of her smaller arms brushed against Pearl’s back. “And everything you’ve started would be for nothing.”

“It would,” Pearl slowly nodded. After a second of hesitation, she moved closer to Rhodonite, not just leaning in, but resting against her strong from. Pearl could feel her gem brushing against Rhodonite, a sensation that sent jolts down her back. “Though… having to go on the run, to hide out… down here, with all of you. I could consider _worst_ fates.”

Rhodonite pulled away from Pearl, almost causing her to lose her balance. “Pearl. No, you can’t just throw all that away. For… for me.” Rhodonite’s hand traced a line down her torso, going from gem to gem. “I’ve got the others. Plus…” She smiled brightly down at herself. “I’ve got these two…”

“Yes, I know,” Pearl sighed. Whatever else, in this dark, desolate place, the defects down here had company.

Truth be told, while the idea of fusion was still… fairly new, the idea of just running away, living in the abandoned the Kindergarten with Rhodonite and the other Off Colors was… appealing. Simpler, for sure. But all the Gems she'd be letting down…

No. Pearl had come too far now. Simply dropping everything wasn't an option. Even for her personal feelings.

“Rhodonite,” Pearl said, pausing only a moment before she scooted close to the fusion again. “You're right. Fusion is not something I can… indulge in now. Not with everything I still have to do.”

Rhodonite cast her eyes down to the ground and nodded silently, but Pearl wrapped her arms around Rhodonite's waist. She hung there a moment, before continuing, “But that doesn't mean that you, and the others, aren't important to all this.”

“Really?” Rhodonite asked. “How are _we_ doing anything important?”

Pearl shrugged. “When I need a reminder for I'm fighting for… All the sneaking, spying, and deal making… it'll be worth it knowing that, at the end, you'll be safe.”

Rhodonite’s eyes fluttered as her mouth moved wordlessly. “I- I- Pearl…”

Pearl didn't anything, instead just laying her head against Rhodonite's chest and squeezing her waist as tightly as she could.

And it was true. Rhodonite helped give Pearl the strength to keep moving, keep pushing, keep _fighting_. So that someday, she can return to the surface and see the transformed Homeworld herself. But until that day…

“Oh my! Rhodonite wants to kiss Pearl. Just like Lars said!”

Pearl blinked as she looked up at Rhodonite. “A ‘kiss’? What's that?”

Rhodonite’s face flushed with color as she sheepishly smiled. “Here, why don't we go for a walk? And I'll try my best to explain.”

Pearl nodded and smiled back, locking one of her arms around Rhodonite's waist. “I have a bit more time spare. So, yes. Let's.”

And with barely a thought to the gazes of the Off Colors that followed them as they the cavern, Pearl and Rhodonite left, arm and arm, and both reassured.

Reassured that, even in the darkest parts of Homeworld, there are things worth fighting for.


End file.
